Welcome to Britain
by Papayas Say That's Kooky
Summary: Dexter brings all the Hams to Britain! Love and romance, but the two most unlikly hams you'd ever think of fall in love! H+B and B+B fans DON'T read this! Flames are used to melt snow, so flame away!
1. Default Chapter

Hello! Haily Comet's back again!!! Boy, are H+B and B+B fans going to HATE ME!! This is a D+B fic! That's right, Dexter and Bijou!!!!!! I need some more D+B fans!!!! If you want to become one, please review this story telling me so!! Whitetail, you are THE BOMB!!!! Please keep your story with J+P G-rated or I WON'T BE ABLE TO READ IT :C!!! Yes, there is J+P in it, so TOUGH NOOGIES S+P FANS!!! Ciao! 

Welcome to Britain

            Dexter burst threw the door.

            "I have splendid news!" he exclaimed.

            "Vhat is it?" asked Bijou excitedly; Pashmina and Sandy winked at each other.

            "I'm going back to Britain for a while!"

            There was silence.

            "How long?" asked Bijou nervously.

            "Oh, for about three weeks," answered Dexter, Bijou paled.

            "We'll miss you Dexter," Hamtaro said and Dexter laughed.

            "What do you mean?  I'm taking you guys with me!" he chuckled.

            "To Britain?" asked Stan.  "Are there cute girls there?"

            "Like, shut up Stan," Sandy said, whacking her brother with her ribbon.

            "This will be fascinating!" Maxwell exclaimed.  

            "Oui!  Is Britain as pretty as France?" Bijou asked.

            "I don't know!  I think maybe," Dexter said and Bijou's eyes shone.

            "Zis vill be vonderful!"

            "When does the plane leave?" asked Boss.

            "Tomorrow at eight, so you'd better be up early.  We'll meet at Bijou's house, since it's the closest," Dexter informed.  Everybody was thrilled. 

            The next morning, dawn blanketed the sky.  Dexter was the first to arrive at Bijou's house.

            "Dexter, I think this is vonderful that you are taking us to Britain," she exclaimed.

            "Well, it's nothing.  But I don't think they have French fries there," Dexter remarked and winked at Bijou.  She practically melted.

            Hamtaro was next.

            "Oh boy!  This is going to be really neat Dex!" Hamtaro exclaimed.

            When everyone was here, the group head out for the airport.  

            "What's great about this, is that it's free.  We just sneak on the plane, I've got the rest figured out," Dexter explained. 

            Everything went smoothly from there on.  They crawled onto the plane and met a flight attendant.

            "Ah, yes," she said, "Mr. Dexter, we've been expecting you.  First class, right?" she asked.

            "Correct."

            The others gasped.

            "First class?  Like, so totally cool!" Sandy exclaimed. 

            "Hoping to get a seat next to Dexter?" asked Pashmina slyly.  Bijou blushed as red as strawberry Jello. 

            "Vhat do you mean?" she asked. 

            The seating arrangements were as follows: Pashmina, Bijou, and Sandy, Hamtaro and Oxnard, Boss, Cappy, and Penelope, Oxnard, Hamtaro, and Howdy, and Dexter and Panda.

            Everyone groaned as the plane took off.  

            "What's wrong?" asked Dexter.

            "My ears hurt!" Cappy complained. 

            "Oh, there just popping, don't worry!" Dexter said, chuckling slightly.

            An attendant came by.  

            "Would you like anything to drink?" she asked.

            "Strawberry Daiquiri," Dexter said.

            "Vhat is zhat?" Bijou asked.

            "It's like strawberry slush," Dexter replied.

            Bijou ordered the same thing.

            "Should we do it?" Pashmina whispered to Sandy.

            "Like, yeah," Sandy replied.

            Pashmina winked.

            "Oh, I feel sick!  I need to move to a window seat," Pashmina groaned.

            "Like, yeah, me too!" Sandy whined.

            "We need window seats!" Pashmina mumbled.

            "Oh, I'll switch with one of you!" Dexter offered.

            "Ookyoo!" 

            Penelope and Dexter switched with Pashmina and Sandy.  

            "Hi, Bijou," Dexter said.

            "Bonjour," Bijou replied.

            Soon Penelope fell asleep.  

            "Zzz…Ook…yoo," Penelope breathed.

            "Oh, she is so cute," Bijou cooed.

            Bijou soon grew drowsy.  She fell asleep, too.  She accidentally fell onto Dexter, putting her head on his shoulder. Dexter blushed.  Hamtaro and Boss also turned red, but not happy.

            "Vhat, huh?" Bijou mumbled.  She opened her eyes, and blushed a deep scarlet.

            "Oh, Dexter, I'm so sorry," she said.

            "That okay," Dexter replied.

            In about two hours, the plane landed in Britain.  After collecting luggage, they stepped off the plane.

            "Welcome to Britain, my friends," Dexter said.  The Ham-Hams gasped.

            It was beautiful. 

$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$

YEEHAA!! Well, that's the end of Ch. 1! Hope you want more!! I'll be writing it shortly. Ciao!!  -Comet! 


	2. Kiss by Moonlight

U Hey, Comet's back again. And with a partner, Milkes (pronounced Milk-ess) People hate me, I know, but I desperately need D+B fans to help me. Right now, I'd like to ask Lava-chan, (if she reads this) that I have a message for Pashmina. It's "I'm kind of frustrated with you, but not A LOT." Dexter and Jingle are better than Stan. Anyway, onward with the story.

Milkes: That's a wrap.

Haily: Yeah! C'mon Milkes Way, let's go steal some stuff!

Milkes:*laughs* YEAH!! Villains Forever

Chapter 2: Kiss by Moonlight 

            "Zis is beautiful!" Bijou exclaimed. 

            "Yeah!  I've never seen anything like this!" Boss agreed. 

            They had just stepped off the plane.  Sidewalks were lined with people and even hamsters.

            "Let me show you our hotel," Dexter said and they walked off. 

            The group soon came to a wealthy part of Britain.  They crawled under the door of a fancy hotel and into a hole in the wall. 

            "After this, we will go into London," Dexter explained. 

            They came to a small, marble desk.

            "May I help you?" asked the clerk.

            "Yes, four rooms for 'Dexter,'" Dexter said.

            The clerk scanned down the list.

            "Ah yes!  Here you are.  Rooms 74, 75, 76, and 77."

            Dexter turned to the group.  

            "Okay.  There are only three beds in the girls' room, so I think that Penelope and Pashmina should share a bed, since they are sisters.  Then it will be, Hamtaro, Oxnard, and Boss, me, Maxwell, and Jingle, and Cappy, Panda, Howdy, and Stan" he said. 

            "Alright.  How about we meet back here in twenty minutes," Howdy suggested.

            "Sounds good," Maxwell said and they walked off to their separate rooms.

            "So, Bijou, had a good nap on the plane?" asked Pashmina.

            "Hush, Pashmina," Bijou snapped.

            "Someone got a little crush?" asked Sandy.

            "Ookyoo!" 

            "Oui! It is true!  I like Dexter!  He is so kind and handsome!" Bijou said.

            "Like, totally cool girlfriend!" Sandy exclaimed.

            "Now you must tell me who you like!" Bijou challenged to Pashmina.

            "Well, um, you see, I, oh alright!  Jingle!" Pashmina exclaimed.

            "So cool!" Sandy said.

            "Yes.  With that Mohawk and guitar he can sing his way into any girl's heart," Pashmina sighed dreamily.

            "Who do you like, Sandy?" asked Bijou.

            "No one," Sandy said, crossing her arms.

            "WHAT???"

            "Ookyoo?!?"

            "I thought you liked Maxwell," Pashmina thought aloud.

            "I did, but now Maxwell has a girlfriend.  We were going out at one point, but we knew we weren't for each other," Sandy said.

            "Who is his girlfriend?" asked Bijou.

            "Her name is Ariel.  She's quite pretty.  She has tan fur with a white ring around her neck and ears," Sandy informed.

            They headed back to the lobby to find the others waiting.

            "Hey gorgeous," Stan said directing his comment to both Pashmina and Bijou.

            "Back off!" Howdy exclaimed, glaring furiously at Stan.

            "Yeah, yeah."

            "Attention," Dexter shouted over the group, "I will first take you to some of the shops in London, and then on to Big Ben!"

            "Who's Big Ben?" asked Oxnard worriedly.

            "Yeah?  He sounds scary," added Cappy.

            Jingle laughed.

            "No, my friends!  Big Ben is a clock tower!" he said.

            "Correct," Dexter said happily.  "I grew up near Big Ben."

            The group scurried out of the hole and onto the busy streets. 

            Dexter turned to the boys.  "Be patient with the girls," he murmured, "I know they like to shop, so bear with them."

            It was true.  The girls were amazed by the fine selection of clothing.  Hamtaro and Boss tried to buy things for Bijou, Howdy, and Jingle tried to buy things for Pashmina, Maxwell tried to buy things for his best friend, Sandy, and Cappy and Panda tried to buy things for Penelope.  Stan, of course, tried to buy clothes for all the girls. Dexter just stood by, but Bijou kept coming up to him, asking him questions about clothes.  Boss and Hamtaro were STEAMED! 

            "Okay, girls, time to leave," Dexter announced.

            "Like, darn," Sandy muttered.

            As the Hams were walking down the street, a hamster suddenly popped out of the alley.  He wore a red bandana and red belt around his waist that carried a kantana.  He sword was drawn and it was pointed at Dexter.

            "En Guard," he said.

            Dexter smiled slightly.  The hamster swung at him, but Dexter dodged it.  Everybody was amazed at Dexter's agility.  The hamster swung once more and Dexter did a back-flip over him.  Planting several kicks on his back, Dexter returned to his regular position and bowed.

            "Well done, Dexter," the hamster said.

            "Yes, you too, William!" Dexter replied.

            William put his kantana back into his belt.

            "Who is this group, especially this fine young lady?" asked William, indicating to Sandy, who blushed.

            "These are the Ham-Hams, and that 'fine young lady,' is Sandy,"  Dexter explained.

            "Like, hi Will!" Sandy said.

            "How come you know Karate?" asked Howdy.

            "Well, I never told you guys about my history.  You see, when I first lived in Britain, I had a group of friends.  We decided to sneak on a plane one day.  This was successful, except we landed in Korea.  There was a war going on between Britain and Korea (I made that up) and, being a foreign homeless hamster, I had to defend myself.  I met Will in a gang.  He had been from Britain, too, and we became friends.  He, as well as the villain Haily Comet, taught me Karate and basic self-defense.  Then, I snuck on a plane and landed in Japan.  That's about it," Dexter explained.

            "You mean that _awful villain Haily Comet_ taught you Karate?" asked Pashmina, awed. (If you read my story "Haily Comet" then you'd know about her!  It's a very good story, please read!)

            "Yup!  So where are you off to, Dex?" asked Will.

            "To Big Ben."

            "Oh!  Well that's nice!  I have to  be going," William said.  He turned to the group, "Good bye, oh, and especially you, gorgeous," he picked a pink flower from his belt and handed it to Sandy.  "Goodbye!" he said.

            "Like, bye Will!" Sandy said, her eyes shining.

            They group headed off to Big Ben, while William leapt away.

            "Like, Bijou, Pashmina, Will is _so_ handsome!" Sandy said.

            "Well, I'm sure we'll see him again!" Pashmina said.

            "Oui!" 

            Everyone was walking and talking when Dexter stopped.

            "This, my friends, is Big Ben!" he exclaimed.

            "Whoa!" all the Hams said in unison.  Big Ben towered above them like a monster.

            They began to climb the steep stairs to the top of Big Ben.  When they did reach the top, everyone was wowed.  The cars below looked like toys and the people were ants.

            Bijou leaned over the railing real close.

            "Zis is beautiful!" she exclaimed.  Suddenly, she slipped.!

            "Bijou!" Hamtaro and Boss yelled. 

            "Ahhh!" Bijou screamed.  She grasped a railing, but her hand was slipped.

            Dexter made up his mind.  He jump to where Bijou was, gripping a railing just about her.  He reached down snatching her hand, then flung her up into the hair.

            "Oh!" Bijou gasped.  Dexter then did a flip, landing on top of the railing and caught her in mid-air.

            "Oh, Dexter!  You saved my life!" Bijou cried, hugging Dexter around the neck.

            "It was nothing," he said modestly.  

            The Hams stayed until dark.  It was then that Pashmina and Sandy, with the help of Panda, Jingle, and Howdy, urged everyone away, except Bijou and Dexter.  The two were oblivious.

            Bijou inched closer to Dexter and shivered.

            "Brr, it is shilly!" she said.  Dexter got up and looked around.  He spied a light blue fleecy blanket in the corner.  People always left blankets up here.

            "Here," Dexter offered.  He wrapped himself and Bijou in it and she put his head on Dexter's shoulder.

            Sandy and Pashmina were watching from the stairs.  

            "They are so cute together," Pashmina said.

            "Like, yeah." 

            The rest of the hamsters were downstairs on the dance-floor.

            "You know," said a voice.  Pashmina turned around.  It was Jingle!  "I'm sure you'd be a fine dancer," he said.  

            "Well, I," stuttered Pashmina.

            "Come."

            Jingle led Pashmina to the dance floor.  A slow song was playing.  The two danced close, Pashmina in a blissful state.

            "Jingle," 

            "Yes," 

            "I love you," Pashmina said.

            "I love you too" Jingle replied.

            The two kissed and continued dancing.

            "Yes!" Sandy whispered.

            "I'm sure you're a good dancer, too," said a voice.  It was William this time!

            "I guess," Sandy replied.

            "Care to dance?" asked Will, scooping her up in her arms.

            "I'd love to, Will, almost as much as I love you," Sandy said.

            "Me, too," Will replied.

            Sandy giggled. 'Jackpot!' she thought.

            Meanwhile…

            Dexter snuggled closer to Bijou.

            "Zis is so pretty," Bijou cooed.

            "Thank you.  Almost as pretty as you," Dexter replied; Bijou looked up.

            "Bijou, I love you," Dexter said.  Bijou smiled.

            "I love you too."

            The two kissed under the bright full moon that was throwing diamond patterns across the black bar.

            It was a peaceful night, but it wouldn't stay that way…

Well, how'd you like it!  I like it!! Well, Till the next chapter, Ciao.

Milkes: Adios.

Haily: Let's go steal MORE stuff.

Milkes: Great minds think alike!


	3. STOLEN!

Hi!!!!! It's Chapter 3 time!! I'd like to thank Devilman for flaming me! That was my 

FIRST FLAME!! Now I'm NORMAL!

Milkes: I wouldn't go that far.

Haily: **slaps Milkes and rolls eyes**

 Anyway, I'd also like to thank Death_betrayed_me and Lava-chan! They are so cool! Lava-chan is beginning to LIKE D+B, so thanks again Lava-chan!! I hope everyone likes this story! I need more D+B fans. Well, gotta go. This is Haily saying Ciao. Me and Milkes are off to steal stuff!!!!

**STOLEN??? **

            Dexter lay in his bed, half awake, half asleep, when he suddenly heard pounding on his door.

            "Open up!" said gruff voice.

            "What is it Boss?" asked Dexter groggily.

            Hamtaro and Boss burst through the door.

            "You know perfectly well!" Hamtaro shouted; Dexter shook his head.

            "Bijou liked me first!" Boss exclaimed.  

            "No!  She like me!" Hamtaro countered.

            "Now, all the girls are gone!" said Stan, who had just appeared.  "All the pretty girls!"

            Dexter sat bolt upright, so did Panda and Jingle who had been awakened.

            "You mean my Pashy is GONE?" asked Jingle in disbelief.

            "And Bijou?" Dexter asked warily.

            Dexter got out of bed. 

            "Who took them?" asked Panda.

            "We don't know?  Stan went to check on Sandy this morning because they usually don't get up late, and they were gone," Boss said.

            "The windows were open, too," Hamtaro added.

            "Boss, get everyone up and get a search party ready!  Hamtaro and Stan you start looking around the block!" Dexter instructed. 

            As soon as everyone was outside, Dexter organized everyone into groups.  Everyone was there, even William.

            As Dexter, Will, and Jingle were looking down an alley, they saw footprints.

            "Hey, Dexter!  Look!" Jingle whispered excitedly, pointing to the Ham-sized footprints in the gravel.

            Dexter and Will ran over.

            "Do you think?-" began Will; Dexter nodded. 

            William turned around and called the group together.

            "Do you think these footprints lead to the person who stole Bijou?" asked Boss.

            "Perhaps," Dexter replied.  The boys followed the footprints and soon came to a warehouse.

            Hamtaro opened the creaky door and peered around

            "I don't see anything," he murmured.

            The group entered the house, leaving the door open for some let to get through.  Nothing was there except a chair and a table.  

            "I don't like this!" Oxnard whispered.  A spider suddenly crawled up Oxnard's leg and he jumped into the chair.  

            He was there for a split second and then he plummeted down a spiraling hole.

            "Oxnard!" screamed Cappy. 

            Hamtaro jumped down the hole, followed by Dexter and the rest of the group.

            "I hope we find Bijou for you!" Hamtaro said.

            "You're not angry?" asked Dexter.

            "No.  I just got angry cause Boss did!  I don't know why!  I'm happy for you Dex!" Hamtaro explained, patting Dexter on the back.

            "Thanks."

            Both Hamtaro and Dexter suddenly toppled to the cement floor.  An empty room greeted them.  There was a hallway that the hams quickly scurried down.  A tall wooden door stood.  

            Dexter turned to the group and sighed.

            "I think that this is going to be dangerous, so I'd first like to say sorry to Howdy," he said.

            "Why?" asked Howdy.

            "For always getting in a fight with you over Pashmina and being mean," Dexter replied.

            "It's okay! I'm sorry, too," Howdy replied and they smiled at each other.

            Boss then spoke up.

            "Dexter, I'm sorry, too, for being all jealous over Bijou," he said.

            Dexter winked.  "It's okay, she's pretty cute, so I can see why."      

            Dexter opened the door and the sight made the Hams gasp.  

            There weren't cement wall anymore.  Instead there were marble walls with paintings of old-fashioned hamsters hanging on it.  A long red carpet stretched outward like a snake.  Howdy shivered.

            "This is a might creepy, don't you think?" he asked.  

            "In a manner of speaking," Dexter said, but he was scared, too.  

            Walking down the hall, the group came to two mahogany doors guarded by guards.   

            "Halt!" the guards cried in unison.  

            "You may not see Prince Walter without permission," informed the guard on the left. 

            William immediately leapt forward.  "Listen you!" he said.  "I've got my girlfriend to save, so you better let us in!"

            The guard on the right smirked.  "That's touching," he said.  "But you can't get in without an appointment!"

            Dexter gasped and slowly stepped forward.

            "Tell him an old friend is here," he said; the guards nodded.  

            Soon the door opened and in walked the group.

            "This place is amazing!" Stan gasped.  A velvet carpet covered the floor and a desk stood in the corner of the room.  A chair of velvet and silk sat in the far back part of the room.  

            "So, old friend, where are you?" said a voice.

            "It's me, Walter.  You know who it is," Dexter said.

            A hamster stepped out of the shadow.  He was an off-white with brown paws, feet, and tail.  On his head a small crown was propped and he wore a red cape with fur lining the sides.  

            "Okay, where's Pashmina?" asked Jingle fiercely.

            "Ah, you mean fiancée number two?  She's in the preparation room," Walter replied.

            "And Penelope?  She's in there, too?" asked Cappy.

            Walter laughed.  "Yes, she is in there."

            "Why are you doing this, Walter?  Still mad about the time I organized a group to overthrow you?" Dexter asked coolly.

            Walter cringed.  "That was luck," he muttered.

            "No, it was skill," replied Dexter.

            "Mad skill!" Stan finished.  

            Walter straightened.  "You may see them," he said.

            The group followed Walter to a glass window. 

            The boys peered inside and nearly scream.

            Inside, Bijou, Pashmina, Sandy, and Penelope were trapped.  They hung limply on the walls, fastened by metal hooks.

            "Come in, come in," Walter invited.  The group walked in hesitantly.

            "Bijou?" whispered Dexter, scared out of his mind.  

            "Oui, Dexter.  He-AHHH!" Bijou screamed as she evaded a whip.

            "What is Britain's name are you doing?" screamed Dexter.

            "She must obey her husband," Walter informed.

            "He's going to **gasp** marry all of us," Pashmina whispered.

            "It's, like, totally sick!" Sandy yelled and screamed.

            "Hey!  Don't you dare strike her," William yelled, and pulled out is kantana.  

            "Ookyoo ookyoo!" cried Penelope.  She was also hit with the whip.

            "Penelope!" Pashmina whispered as a gash was cut in her side and blood dripped out.

            "Yes, fiancée number 2 is right!  I will marry them all and they will become my slaves/servants!  The more girls, the better," Walter explained, a joyous expression dancing over his face.

            "That's outrageous!" Howdy declared.

            "Yeah!  I'd never even go that low!" Stan exclaimed.

            "You are foolish, that's why!  Girls are made to serve men!" Walter said.  

            "Not true!" Boss declared.  

            "But why don't you just hire people?" asked Oxnard.

            Walter glared at him.  

            "Why?  Because, girls are more beautiful and they will all be happy to serve me!" he exclaimed. 

            "Like, in your dreams!" Sandy cried.

            Walter turned on her.

            "That's it, take her to the Room!" he said and two guards unlatched Sandy.

            "Will!  Help!" Sandy cried out.

            "You got it!" William answered.  He undid his kantana and jumped after Sandy.

            SLASH!!!! 

            William was hit with the whip.  

            "I'll save you Sandy!!!" he muttered and collapsed to the floor.  

            Dexter and group left hurriedly and Cappy sniffled.

            "What now?" he asked.

            "We're going to save them!!!" Hamtaro exclaimed.

            "Yes.  Before Walter can make them his wives," Dexter agreed.  

            "But how?" asked Boss.

            "I might have an idea!" Maxwell said and the group lent in.

            "Perfect!" Dexter exclaimed happily.

            There plan was…well, you'll find out in the next chapter!

************************  

Hope you all liked it!! The next chapter will be coming soon!  Sorry this took so long!!! I'd like to thank Lava-chan and Devil-man (again)!  Anyway, me and Milkes are off to steal some valuable items! Ciao!!!!!

-Comet and Way J 


	4. The plan proceeds

I AM SOOO SORRY FOR DELAYING THIS CHAPTER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Okay, this is Chapter 4 of Welcome to Britain!!!! I JUST WAS SO BUSY WITH NEW FICS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AHH!! Anyway, my question does anyone still like this and also tell me if you like my usual opening line "Hey, Haily here?" Or if you think I should change it!!! Anyway, READ READ READ!

**Welcome to ****Britain******

            The boys headed along the dark alley way, not stopping.  A full moon rose overhead like a large silver plate.  

            "Do we have a plan?" asked Dexter, fixing his tie.

            "No, not yet," admitted Panda.  "But can't we just go into the castle and get back the girls?"

            Maxwell shook his head.  "He's probably going to put up fences and walls and put in more security now that he knows we're going to get back the girls," he said glumly.  

            The boys nodded.  Then, Cappy sprung up.  "What if we pretend to be girls?" he asked.

            Stan screwed up his face in contortion.  "I am NOT a cross-dresser!!!!!!!!!!!" he exclaimed loudly. 

            "It was just a suggestion," Cappy said meekly.  "Just wanted to save Penelope, that's all," he said.  

            Boss shook his head.  "I agree with Stan.  That's an odd plan, Cappy!" 

            Dexter thought of Bijou in his arms, her pigtails blowing in the wind.  He nearly cried. (LA LA LA!! I'M A SAP)  

            "It's not worth it," Boss added.

            "WHAT DO YOU MEAN NOT WORTH IT?????  BIJOU IS WORTH EVERYTHING!!!!!!!!!!!" Dexter yelled.

            Boss flinched.  "I didn't mean it that way, I just meant it's not worth risking getting caught," he said hurriedly.

            Dexter sighed.  "I know, it's just-" he trailed off, sighing.  "Sorry."

            Boss nodded.  He was sure he'd feel the same way about Bijou, too.

            Oxnard spoke up.  "I think that might work," he said slowly.  "Maybe, just maybe," he added, nibbling his sunflower seed.

            "Oxy's right!! We can do this!!" Hamtaro exclaimed.  "Who's with me?"

            Dexter put in his hand.  Then William, Boss, Cappy, Oxnard, Maxwell, Hamtaro, Panda, Jingle, and last, Stan.

            "This is horrible!" Stan muttered but sighed.  Anything to help his friends.  

            Bijou hung limply, listening to her tears hit the floor.  Pashmina, Penelope, and Sandy had somehow fell asleep, but Bijou couldn't

            "Dexter," she mumbled.  The door suddenly opened with a creak.  

            "Good evening, Bijou," said Walter.  "You're looking awfully beautiful tonight," he added.  

            "Get out you pig!" Bijou said, trying to make it sound full of scorn.  She was too tired though.

            "I think you maybe my first bride," Walter said, stroking Bijou on the head.

            "Don't you DARE touch me!!! You are not a prince!! Dexter is twice the royalty as you!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Bijou shouted.           

            Walter glared.  "You won't have a choice.  Soon you will be married to me and there's nothing that snob Dexter and his friends can do!" he said.

            As a villain, he never should have said that…

            Dexter and Jingle were carefully picking out the most "girly" dress they could find.  Jingle held up a green one.  "I refuse to wear pink!" he said.  

            Dexter smirked.  "That's okay, someone already has."

            Stan walked in then, wearing a pink frilly dress (for all you Stan haters.)

            "Why do I have to wear pink?" he asked angrily.

            "Because you didn't want to do this in the first place," replied Dexter. 

            Jingle snickered and smirked.  "You look so 'cute' in that dress Stan," he teased.

            "Oh shuttup!" snapped Stan. 

            Cappy came trotting in.  "These dresses are frilly and fly up when I spin 'round, see?" he asked, spinning around for them.

            Boss shuffled in next.  "I can't believe this!" he muttered.

            The boys were ready now.  They quickly scampered out of the hotel, stopping to tell the clerk they'd be back.

            The clerk looked at them.  "I, um, see," she said, cocking her head. 

            "Thank-Q!" Dexter exclaimed and ran out.

            What an odd bunch, thought the clerk and resumed doing paperwork.  

            "Now, Oxnard, where did you find this house?" asked Howdy.  

            "Well, um, I think it was down this alleyway," Oxnard said hopefully.

            "Me and William will go first!  We are the biggest, after all," Boss said, and William pulled out his kantana.

            There were no disagreements with this and William and Boss headed down the alley.  

            Boss stopped at one point.  "I think this is it," he said.

            The group stepped inside and hif-hiffed around the shack.  

            "This is it!" Oxnard exclaimed.  He ran over to the chair he had sat in before and it turned into a hole.  Everyone jumped down and landed on that same concrete floor.  

            In a few minutes, Dexter and co. came to the door where it entered a hall.

            "Okay, now, everyone put on your best girly voice okay?" Dexter asked.   He took out some white powder and each boy put a little on their face.

            "This is so they won't see our faces, right?" asked Stan and Maxwell nodded.

            Opening the door, Will was the first to go in.  He motioned for the rest to come in.  

            "Okay, there are the guards!  Everyone, stay calm!" he said and they crept toward the guards.

            "I'll go first!  I'm the master of flirting," said Stan.  He walked up to the first guard and put on a girly voice.

            "Like, hey!  Can you, like, let me into this castle please?" he/she asked.

            The guard blushed.  "No, sorry hun."

            Stan batted his eyes.  "Like, pretty please with a cherry on tip?" 

            The guard blushed deeper.  "Well…"

            "Great!" Stan exclaimed and opened the door, letting his friends follow in behind him.

            "Oh King Walter!" called Dexter, once they were inside.  "Like, me and my friends want to meet you!"

            There was a small gasp from behind and out stepped Walter. 

            "How may I help you misses?"

What's gonna happen?  Will Walter buy it? I'd like to say "yo" to Devilman and say that's alright!  I just like odd couples.  Also, if anyone knows where Devilman is, tell me!!!!!!!! Please R+R!

Milkes: Crud!! I can't get Maxwell!

Haily: Are you playin' Ham-ham Heartbreak again?

Milkes: *doesn't reply*

Haily: Grabs game away.  STOP USING MY STUFF!!!

Milkes: *tackles her* NEVER! GIVE IT BACK!!

Narrator: I'm sorry, anyway, please R+R!!


End file.
